


call me inspired

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Genre: NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Summary: xfpornbattle 19 dp with scully mulder and a dildo.





	call me inspired

His breath is hot against my ear, I’m sitting on his lap with a bunched skirt, he’s undone several buttons on my blouse. This intensity with us, has always been there lying beneath our arguments and identities. My fingers are tangled in his hair as he starts to move me down on his old worn out couch. The leather feels slick against my back as I struggle to remove my blouse for him. His hand immediately goes to my lace covered breast and I moan into his tongue as it dances with my own. I skirm slightly as his remote control digs into my ass. The tv flicks on and the room is filled with the sound of another woman moaning obnoxiously. I can’t help but chuckle at him. The woman on the film is a small red head and as Mulder ignores the tv moving his lips down to my collar bones as he reaches to take off my lace bra. I can’t help but look at the mesmerizing screen. The man is tall with dark hair and I can’t help but see the parallels to us. Mulders teeth lock onto my nipple and I can’t help but move my head back and whimper as his hard cock presses into my soaked panties. The movie continues and the sounds however over the top they might be, end up turning me on. But then as with most of these movies, it gets a little weird. The dark haired man pulls out a dildo lathering it with lub and then starts to use it on his partner while he is still inside her. I gasp, I’m not a prude to sex, nor am I unknown to the different methods. I’ve had anal sex before in college, and I know my blow job skills are legendary. But this, this idea hadn’t really ever occured to me to try. Mulder stops and looks at me, I barely see him as my eyes are locked to the screen. I suddenly am covered in goosebumps. 

“Scully?” his voice is full of concern, my eyes turn to him wild and alive. 

I want to try this with him, soon. 

“I’m sorry, I .. just” he motions towards the tv. I raise my hand up 

“No, I ..like it.” I stroke his cheek. 

I reach down to unbuckle his belt, he grins in response and in a few mere moments he is filling me so completely. My back arches up and Mulder captures my nipple again in his mouth as he moves his hips against mine. God he feels so amazing, everytime I wonder how we went so long without doing this every moment. He moans and I move my hips back just a bit so he can go deeper as I clench my internal muscles around him.

“Fuck, Scully.” 

His lips capture my own as my hand goes down in between us to stroke my clit. God between the incredible sensation of this angle that he is pumping into me, my hand and the sounds of the porno in the background I come hard around him. He groans heavily as he pulls up grabbing my hips and pounding into me with abandoned. His thrusts become erratic chasing his own release. I see the woman on the screen come apart as her partner continues pumping into her with his dick and the dildo at once. I can’t help but come again as Mulder surges inside of me.  
After as I lay cuddle into his side. He is stroking my hair, as my hands trails across his broad chest. I lean up on him. He smiles lazily with a warm hand on my arm. 

“Mulder I want to try sex with a dildo too.” 

He looks confused for a second. Turns thinking of the video. 

“Oh, ..umm have you ever done anal?” he isn’t saying it to be condescending, he is saying it because of the level of trust it takes. 

I look at him with a mischievous chin across my face. 

“Fuck,” he says. 

He chuckles pulling me in closer. 

“You are fuckling amazing,” he says laughing. I can’t help but laugh. 

“Do you umm, have a dildo on hand?” I bite my lip and grin again.

“Please tell me it’s at least a little dusty?” he asks, I can’t help the loud laugh that comes from my body. 

“Yes, you have done more than an adequate job of making sure it is not needed as of late.” I reply he chuckles pulls my lips to his and mutters “good” before kissing me again. 

The next night at my apartment I get everything laid out. The Mulder sized dildo is planted on the bed, my intentions are cleared. We are making dinner together tonight and I’m a little giddy in anticipation, we have had some adventurous sexual escapades in the past but it’s been positions no toys or anything else. He finally arrives and as we stand side by side working on a meal together there is no mention of the events of yesterday. Our comfortable coexistence blends so easily into our new relationship. The dishes get done and sure enough afterwards Mulder pushes me against the counter kissing me senseless my damp hands push against his shirt as he drops the dish towel on the floor, I moan against his mouth as he reaches down to lift me up on the counter, his lips find my ear lobe his other hand reaches in to cup my breast and pinches my nipple. “You’re so incredible, the food was amazing.” he whispers as his lips travel across my neck. He helped me cut up everything, seriously, the only thing I really did was pull up a recipe and turn on the oven. Yet he tries to make it equal, give and take, it's a relationship unlike any I’ve ever had, the equality between us. It’s probably why I fell so in love with him. He is willing to put in the work just like me, and while our expectations may be high, both of us have always exceeded them. “I’m ready for dessert,” I tell him taking his hand and hopping off the counter. Pulling him with me to my bedroom. The soft street lights flutter through the blinds and his hands still rest on my hips even as I move us to the bed, even from behind, I can feel him pressed into my back. 

“So you seem to have something in mind.” he mutters into my ear placing kisses along my sensitive neck. I can’t help but grin wildly. 

“I do, that video was very inspiring Mulder.” I say as I turn to face him my arms linking around his neck as I pull him down. 

“Scully as you know you have to be very very relaxed for this.” he says sobering up with a serious look on his face. 

I trace his chin reveling in the feel of his chin hairs against the tips of my fingers. 

“I know just the way to start,” my eyes meet his and the golden flakes in his dark brown eyes sparkle through. 

He chuckles and it’s a sound that I’ve come to love over the years. Mulder happy is one of the few things that can make anything seem better. Lately the happiness we have shared as fought back the darkness so much we are a little afraid of what the future holds. What terrible endeavour is on the horizon to make us pay for believing that we can truly just be together. I slowly trace my fingers along his neck pulling his tie off with delicate precision. I’m undoing the buttons while Mulder still stares at the bed. 

“That's umm a pretty big piece there” he says gulping some air in concern.

“Humm?” I turn looking back to the bed. 

I remember when I bought the dildo, after that case in Commity, when detective white made it clear to me that I needed to work on releasing the tension in my body in more productive ways. That fantasizing about Mulder needed to include a realistic item. I remember spending a good 20 minutes comparing different ones and sizes, wanting to find one that would match him the closest, which I know is a tad bit fucked up. But god I wanted him then so much. I knew I couldn’t jeopardize everything for us, didn’t think he really felt the same. Even if he knew then would we have been able to handle it? Over the last 3 years we have made huge strides in our partnership. Ones where before would have been demands of changing who we fundamentally are as people, but now those idoscrinies are something that we cherish about the other. A mutual acceptance of the other, this is who I am and it is a take it or leave it, and we both know we want to take it as far for as long as we can. I lean up on my tiptoes brushing my lips under his ear. 

“I wanted one that would match you” as I slide back down resumming unbuttoning his shirt the smirk on my face can’t be missed.  
He groans as he reaches forward slipping my skirt down along with my panties, I struggle with my blouse for just a second before he is unclasping my bra. He lifts me up in his arms, so effortlessly. Normally I would hate a man doing this, but with him it shows his love and devotion. He places my naked body on the bed and starts to let his lips decent on a path of his choosing. He knows exactly how to suck bite and tease every part of me, even if it’s only been a few months together. His body is also naked against mine, the hairs on his legs brushing against mine and I sigh in contentment. His fingers find my inner thighs and he takes his time massaging the skin, his lips find home sucking and biting both of my nipples alternating between them and then his tongue is slowly moving down to my stomach while his fingers brush my center. He parts me and I moan and wither a bit beneath him. The anticipation of this always shudders me to the core. He is of course wonderful at this, and as he smiles at me right before his head disappears between my thighs I want to scream as he licks me and sucks my clit into his mouth. He strokes me and it doesn’t take long before I’m panting and begging him not to stop. My release is fast and I’m practically gushing into his mouth while he moves his hand to gather my juices as he presses his fingers into my ass, god the pressure with the pleasure of his mouth still on me is euphoric. I’m panting his name as he pulls me to be on top of him. He is covering the dildo in lube and making sure to cover my ass as well. He is moving slowly, he double checks with me again as he holds his cock in one hand at my entrance. I nod eagerly awaiting him. I am not disappointed in any way he is smooth in a solid up stroke he is completely engulfed in me. I sigh happily. He pumps in and out at a slow pace, letting me feel every ridge of his cock as he slides in and out. He is waiting for just a moment for me to relax against him as he slides just the tip of the dildo into my ass. I whimper at the pressure but between his cock and the dildo the pleasure that is shooting through my body is undeniable. I’ve already come once for him, and the building of the second might be the best one I’ve ever experienced. He pushes just a little more of the dildo inside and I moan his name into the hair. Because he spent so much time getting me ready all that fills my brain is intense pleasure. When I did this in college it wasn’t nearly this good. Sure it was still fun, the man I was with teased my clit while he pumped my ass. But I’ve never had both a dildo and a cock before and while I am definitely enjoying every moment of this, the intensity is almost overwhelming. Mulder seems to notice my discomfort and slows his thrusts down. He is panting and I can tell from the way he has stretched me he is pretty close, he is still moving slowly in and out but has stopped moving the dildo. 

“Are you? Should I..?” 

I look at him and shift slightly sending the dildo deeper into me and I can’t help the scream that bubbles to the surface. My eyes go wide for a second and I slam myself down on Mulders cock as I come so hard I think I might pass out. Mulder is a little stunned and groans deeply before he lets himself go, pumping into me without mercy as he moves the dildo back and forth at a slower pace. I can’t help put dig my nails into his shoulder as my orgasm takes hold and clenches down like a vice on his cock. I’m moaning his name incoherently and I feel him pound one last time and release into me. I want to lay back and recover and I squeeze his shoulder so he can take the dildo out as I collapse back onto the bed. Sweat is shining on both our skins and I’m still seeing spots. I pull him into my arms moving my body so that I can be cradled in his side. 

“Mulder,” I mutter barely able to move as I feel the stickiness between my legs. 

“Jesus, Scully.. We can’t.. That was just a little too intense…” I nod eagerly against him. 

“I enjoyed it but it’s definitely not something I think we should do a lot of,” he rubs his face 

“at the end.. I just I didn’t have enough control.. And fuck I could have really hurt you.” 

he looks at me with a level of fear I have seen only a few times in the years together. I lean up and kiss him 

“Mulder,” I turn his face to meet mine.

“I wanted this, and you could never hurt me,” he cups my cheek the loving man as he leans forward and kisses me nice and slow. As our heart beats race down to a sedated level. 

“Any other porn type activity that I need to worry about Scully?” 

I can’t help but bite my lip and grin. 

“You know we do have handcuffs,” his eyes shoot up to mine. 

I can’t help the cheshire cat grin. He swallows hard, 

“I don’t know if I can cuff you scully,” I scoff at him. 

“Oh no Mulder, those cuffs are for you.” 

My wicked smile gets a bubbled up laugh from him. 

“You always keep me guessing Scully.” 

I leaned forward tracing the scar on his shoulder from the bullet I put through him. “I always will.”


End file.
